Kurapika's Poems (New Version)
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: A new version of the fic and even more shorter . Kurapika has not step out of his room for almost all day . Killua thought he just want to be alone but until Kurapika was inside his room for almost all day and makes them worried ... What is he doing ? When his friends was in his room , it was a big mess . Reviews ? ONE-SHOT , Thank to anyone who reviews !


Sorry for the previous one . But I already take it to a Beta-Rea ! (Slow) .

* * *

Kurapika's Poems

* * *

One day , Gon and friends was at Whale Island .

"Hey, what's Kurapika doing in his room upstairs?" Gon asked Killua who was happily screaming that his mother won't be visiting.  
"Leave him alone for now!" Killua answered, just so his best friend wouldn't worry too much.  
In his room, Kurapika was writing until he had fallen asleep.  
It was already dark, and Gon was worried that Kurapika didn't go down for dinner that Mito made. "What's Kurapika doing? " Gon asked again, looking upstairs for any sign of Kurapika coming down.  
"I'll go and look!" Mito said while going upstairs. After she had gone in Kurapika's room, she ordered the three to come in. "Hey! Come here!"  
They saw Kurapika lying on his bed, surrounded by many papers and even a card. Gon took one which was soaked with tears and read it:

* * *

M is for our moments together.  
O is for your optimism.  
T is for your tenderness.  
H is for the happiness you bring.  
E is for your everlasting love.  
R is for the respect I have for you.  
Love you, mom.

* * *

"Killua, there's so maaaany! " Gon said, looking at the piles of cards and paper around Kurapika, almost all of them soaked with tears.  
Leorio took another card and read it:  
Mom, I don't tell you this often enough, but I really love you. You're such an important person in my life, and I appreciate all that you do for me. Thanks for all the sacrifices you've made. Please know that they don't go unnoticed. "Poor Kurapika," Leorio said after he read it.  
"How about this?" Killua said, getting one paper and reading it:

* * *

Mom, you've seen me laugh,  
You have also seen me cry,  
And you were always there for me. I may not always say this,  
But thank you for everything and I love you  
Happy Mothers' Day.

* * *

Killua was about to burn the paper with his electric hands, but Mito insisted on holding the cards and paper they'd already read. Killua start reading again:

* * *

I love you so, I miss you so…  
You're so beautiful and perfect in my eyes…  
Sacrifice so sincere to me difficult to reply..  
I always pray my prayer for you...  
Your love is so great…  
Your hug is so warm that I was always happy in my sleep…  
Mom, Mom, Mom, I miss you I miss you when you rocked me…  
With love…  
Yes, GOD, take care of my mother by your side and let her feel your heaven...  
Mom, Mom, Mom, are you listening to the screams...  
My screams, screams in tears and missing you...  
Mother, you've given me strength…  
So that your child can continue to smile away...  
Sincere smile.  
After reading it, Killua gave the paper to Mito, who was starting to feel how sad Kurapika is. It was now Gon's turn to read:  
I do not know what to do without her…  
She always understands me…  
She never tired to advise me...  
She always accompanied me…  
She is my Mother…  
Someone who always took care of me…  
I feel empty without her life in this world…  
Without her I am nothing…  
I'm just a weak man…  
Who needs the power…  
Strength of maternal love…  
More than any force…  
You are precious to me…  
Although you always yell at me…  
I know…  
It was a form of attention from you  
That suggests you care about me…  
God,  
I want her happy…  
On the other world...

Gon gave the paper to his aunt who was sitting next to him.  
Leorio took a card which was really soaked by Kurapika's tears.  
Rigid body…  
Your eyes are stiff...  
Silent mouth...  
Breath stopped already...  
I know...  
Mother has gone to the other world...  
I was not there when that happened...  
I also heard a whisper...  
Oh, Mom...  
Shortly, Mother had been buried in the land of red...  
With the others…  
Mother must know by now that the grief has already spread throughout my body…  
I can just let go of Mother to sleep in peace.

* * *

"Actually, how many years has it been since his clan was massacred?" Mito asked the three boys.  
"He said it's been almost 7 years," Gon answered.  
Mito looked at Kurapika sadly.  
After they read all of the cards and cleaned the room, they noticed a letter in Kurapika's hand that he was holding tightly. Mito slipped her hand in and took the letter carefully so that the young Kuruta didn't wake up suddenly. She read it out:

* * *

You are my SUN  
You are my SKY  
You are my STAR  
You are my MOON

You are my LIGHT  
You are my DARKNESS  
You are my BEST FRIEND  
You are my WORST ENEMY

You are my WORLD…  
When you died  
I felt my world break into pieces  
It's been 7 years since then  
But to me it feels like it has been more than that  
I can't take it  
I want to meet you again  
I have many things to tell you  
Please, even if it's just for one day  
I have friends who love me now  
I have someone to trust again  
Mom, I hope I can tell you all of that.

* * *

"He endured this for 7 years. Maybe we should leave the cards on his table and put this letter back in its place." Mito said, putting the letter back carefully.  
When they were at the door, they faintly see a woman with the same features as Kurapika but with a different hair style sit beside Kurapika. She caressed the boy's hair and kissed him on the forehead, saying a faint 'I love you , Kurapika.' She smiled at them, faintly said 'Thank You,' and disappeared into thin air. At the same moment, Kurapika woke up, looking around just to see his room clean again. He turned his head to the door and saw the four people there.  
"Kurapika!" Gon shouted, jumping and hugging Kurapika.  
"Gon, what's wrong?" Kurapika asked, confused as to what his black haired friend meant.  
"We didn't know what you were really enduring all this time!" Gon said, crying while still hugging Kurapika.  
"Your mother said 'I love you, Kurapika' then said 'Thank You' to us!" Killua said while walking to the black-haired boy and pulling him.  
"I see…" There was a tone of sadness in Kurapika's words, and he said, "Please leave me alone!"  
"Wait! I'll get you food!" Mito said, running to the kitchen and taking a plate with omelet. "Here!" She gave the omelet to Kurapika while walking closer to him.  
"No th-"  
Before Kurapika can finish his words, Mito cut in, "You should eat! If not, it will only sadden your mother!"  
Kurapika was shocked at what the woman said and just took the plate.  
The four got out of the room and left Kurapika alone.  
"She's just like her nephew. Stubborn and always comforting other people… Even though that doesn't count as one!" Kurapika murmured to himself while eating the omelet until the plate had no trace of the food .


End file.
